


I Just Wanna Be With You

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Having Dean as a father wasn’t always a fun ride. You’re 20 now and you want to go on hunts because you miss him. When a witch hunt goes wrong, you become closer with him.





	I Just Wanna Be With You

Having Dean as a father wasn’t as glamorous as one might think. Sure, you lived in a big bunker and you had everything you could ever need. You became friends with Jack right away and you had a good relationship with your dad and your uncle. From afar, things seemed to be going perfectly.

However, that wasn’t always the case. You were only 20 years old but you knew how to fight, thanks to your dad and uncle for training you whenever they could. You mostly helped on hunts at the Bunker. If they needed information, you were there to give it to them. But as much as you liked helping from the sidelines, you wanted to be on the field where the things you did actually matter.

You wanted to fight monsters and to save lives but your dad was so overprotective, it was hard to do those things. You were his only child. Your mom died giving birth to you and so you lived with Dean. He was a good dad and you couldn’t have asked for a better one but you wanted to do more with your life.

You were an adult now and you knew you could handle whatever the world decided to spit at you. You watched your dad go through so much and you tried helping in any way you could. But now that you were old enough, you wanted to go out and actually do the dirty work.

The only reason that you were on this case is because you had to convince Sam to convince Dean to let you go. Sam always sympathized with you so he was an easy target. You’ve trained your entire life to take over for when your dad and uncle aren’t around anymore. You knew how to kill almost every monster. You were good at what you did, you just had to make your dad see it like that.

“Thanks for letting me come along.” You said as you helped your dad clean guns while Sam was out getting some coffee. You needed coffee before you started the day. You were all dressed and ready to go interview people, you just needed that caffeine.

“Don’t get used to it.” Your dad grumbled.

“Come on, I’m 20 years old. I know how to handle myself. I mean, you started way younger than me.” You said but your dad cut you off. He didn’t look happy that you were here and you felt bad but he couldn’t dictate your life forever.

“I said, don’t get used to it. The only reason why you’re here is because witches are easier to take out than most creatures. They’re human and don’t have claws or fangs to hurt you with.” You shut your mouth and sighed, knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere with him right now. He wasn’t happy at all that you were here but you were so he would just have to suck it up.

* * *

“Okay, well, that was a bust.” Sam said once you left the old woman’s house. You interviewed her on the killings that have been happening but she didn’t even know where she put her glasses that morning.

“Who else do we have left?” You asked.

“I think we should call it a day. We should go back to the motel room.” Your dad said but you rolled your eyes.

“Come on,” you interrupted him. “You just want  _me_ to go back while you and Uncle Sam go out and finish this. I can handle this, okay? I did my training, I passed all the tests. You can’t keep me locked up forever.”

“Listen, young lady, when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it.” Your dad glared at you.

“Come on, let’s not do this here.” Sam urged but neither you or Dean were moving.

“I am not a child anymore. I understand I’m your only kid but that doesn’t mean you can keep me from all this. I grew up with a knife under my pillow just like you. I studied hard about these creatures instead of watching TV or playing with my toys. I am more than qualified to go out and kill some witches!”

“You know what? Life was so much easier when you were younger. You didn’t want to go out, you only wanted to stay inside with Cas. Sometimes, I wish you were a kid again so we don’t have to do this.” Dean confessed.

“Well, tough, because I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions. I’m not going back to the motel.” You finished and turned around and walked to the car before getting in.

“She does have a point,” Sam said and Dean glared at him.

“Just get in the car.” He grumbled and walked to his baby. You sighed and looked at the houses around you before making eye contact with a woman in a window. Her eyes widened when she made eye contact and quickly closed her curtains. You thought that was strange but passed it off. You had a job to do.

* * *

“Okay, stay close to me.” Dean instructed and you rolled your eyes but listened. You found out who was behind all the magical killings which is why you were in her house, trying to sneak up on her. You held your gun close to you but kept it pointed out just in case you needed to shoot something.

“Okay, Y/N, you’re coming with me.” Your dad said before making his way upstairs. You sighed and looked at your uncle for some help but he was already going into another room. “Now.” You sighed but followed your dad up the stairs.

“I could have checked out the basement or something.” You whispered.

“No way in hell. You’re sticking with me.” Dean whispered back.

“You’re so overprotective.”

“I am not losing you to some monster because you weren’t careful enough,” Dean argued as he checked the rooms upstairs for the witch.

“You think I can’t handle myself.” You scoffed.

“Can we not do this? Kill the witch and then we can have this discussion.” Dean’s voice made you shut up and listen. He was right, you needed to focus on your job. Something moved out of the corner of your eye and you turned around and shot at it.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Dean asked, looking at you.

“I saw something move.” You bit your lip.

“And you missed,” the same woman who you saw in the window popped out of her hiding place and chanted in Latin before blowing blue dust all over you. You coughed and staggered a bit which made Dean spring into action.

“Sam!!” He yelled before shooting at the woman. She dodged the bullets easily but you couldn’t focus on her. Your body started tingling and you felt yourself shrinking. Shots were heard as well as a body tumbling down the stairs. You heard a body thump on the floor but you were only focused on yourself.

“Where is Y/N?” Dean panicked, looking around for his daughter. You looked up and whined, seeing your dad and your uncle looking around for you.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam asked when he made eye contact with you. “I think I found her.” Dean looked at you and he gasped before picking you up.

“Daddy!” You smiled widely and placed your chubby hands on his cheeks. That spell that the woman had cast on you made you de-age to 18 months. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. Seeing you like this made him think of your mother and that brought tears to his eyes. But the witch was dead and he needed to get you out of here.

“Come on, Sam.” Dean held you close and left the house with his brother. He didn’t even care about going back to the motel. He drove straight home to deal with this in a safe environment.

* * *

“Hey, how did the hunt go?” Jack asked when he saw Sam enter through the kitchen.

“Fine.” He answered and Jack looked at Dean but frowned when he saw you with Dean’s collar in your mouth.

“Is that Y/N?” Jack asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, where’s Cas?”

“He had to go. It’s just me here.”

“Damn it.”

“I can help. What do you need?” Jack asked. You were his best friend. He wanted to help in any way he could.

“No thanks. I’ll just wait until Cas gets back.” Dean decided but Sam whispered something in his ear.

“We don’t know how long she has. Just let Jack help.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed and set you on the table. You babbled to yourself and looked at Jack who walked closer to you. “Find out how long this spell is in effect.”

“I’ll go and try to find a cure,” Sam said before leaving the room. Jack reached up and touched your forehead before closing his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes which panicked Dean.

“Well? How long is she going to be like this?”

“Just 24 hours. Not very long.” Jack said, pulling his hand away.

“Daddy!” You said and reached out for your dad. When you were younger, you wanted to hang out with your dad but he always had to leave. You wanted to spend more time with him but he wasn’t really around all that much. You still love him but you wished you could have a better bond than what you have now.

Dean picked you up and you rested your head on his shoulder. You whined and Dean looked at you while you touched your mouth with your fingers. You knew sign language as a child which helped in communicating what you wanted. You knew the sign for food which is what you were doing. You were hungry.

“Are you hungry?” He asked and you nodded. “I think we still have some applesauce. Even as an adult, you ate those.” He walked to the fridge and got out your applesauce before sitting you on the table and letting you eat it. You got tears when your dad put you down and you started to whine. You reached out for him and let a few tears fall.

“Go ahead and eat,” Dean said but you cried some more. You wanted to be in his arms. Dean sighed and picked you up which stopped your crying. You held the applesauce in your hands and started to eat it without a spoon.

“I think she wants to be with you,” Jack said.

“You think? Are you going to be like this the entire night?” Your dad asked you. You nodded and giggled before sticking your applesauce-coated fingers in your mouth.

“Great.”

* * *

“Okay, bath time. We can’t do anything to fix you. We just have to wait until the 24 hours have passed.” Dean said, carrying you to the bathroom. You clapped as a sign that you enjoyed bath time. When you were younger, it was your favorite thing to do since your dad was always there to help you with it.

“Yeah, I remember bath time was always your favorite.” Dean chuckled before setting you in the tub. He stripped you down and got the water going, filling it up only halfway so you couldn’t drown.

“Okay, I’ll let Sam come in and watch you, okay?” Dean wanted to get out of his clothes.

“No!” You whined and splashed the water.

“I need to get out of these clothes.”

“Mama!” You said and stuck your arms out. Dean looked at you and sighed before sitting on the floor next to the tub. You looked so much like your mom. He missed her so much but he had you and he would protect you for as long as he could. He didn’t like you going out because truth is, your mom was killed by a monster.

It was on the way to the hospital that your mom and Dean were attacked. Dean killed the monster easily but it was hurt your mom. He thought she would be alright but she died while giving birth. He couldn’t lose you too. He won’t.

“Mama’s not here, sweetheart. Remember?” You got tears and started to cry. “No, don’t cry. Look, you got me. You want to see mama?” You nodded and sniffled and he nodded before getting up. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean left the bathroom and got some important pictures of your mom before going back to you. He showed them to you, one by one. You giggled when you saw your mother but Dean got tears. He missed her so much. He’s never loved any woman like he loved her.

After bath time, you wanted to sleep with your dad and made a huge fuss about it when he brought you to his room. In the end, you fell asleep with him in his room, glad to be with him at all times. Dean just couldn’t wait for the spell to wear off because he had some questions for you when you did.

* * *

You woke up to someone shaking you and you groaned before opening your eyes.

“It worked, you’re back to normal.” your dad said before pulling the blanket over you. You looked at your dad and sighed before sitting up.

“That was weird.” You chuckled.

“Can I ask you something?” Your dad asked, sitting next to you.

“Okay, sure.”

“Why were you clinging to me? It’s like whenever I put you down, you would cry until I picked you up. I thought you liked having your space.” You sighed and looked at your hands. You missed hanging out with your dad. It was like once you hit a certain age, he stopped hanging out with you.

“Because I miss you.” You whispered.

“Miss me? I’m right here.” Dean said softly.

“No, you’re not. And you weren’t. The only time I got to really hang out with you is when I was a baby. It’s like once I reached 6 or 7, you stopped all that. You want to know the reason why I want to go on hunts with you? Because that’s the only time I can be with you. You leave me at home and I miss you.”

“I didn’t know that,” Dean whispered, feeling really guilty.

“I know you want to protect me but I just want to be with you and the only way I can do that is if I go hunting with you.”

“I know you want to go out with me. I’m sorry but you’re all I have left. I miss you too, honestly. I know I wasn’t there most of your life and I know I can’t change that. But I would love to have you on hunts with me. Come here.” You crawled to his side and he hugged you, kissing your head.

“I love you, daddy.” You whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart. I promise I’ll be a little more lenient with you.”

“Thank you.” You whispered back.


End file.
